Rainbow Girl
by Re Altan
Summary: kehidupanmu yang bak benang kusut, kini harus semakin rumit semenjak mengenal lelaki 'sakit' bernama Akashi Seijuuro [AKASHI X READER]
1. Chapter 1

**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Copyright© 2017 by Re Altan/kaze_nouta**

 **Genre: Drama, romance**

 **Akashi Seijuuro X Reader**

 **rate: 18+**

* * *

Kau pikir kau siapa? Seenaknya muncul dan menghilang seperti salah seorang temanku di Teiko dulu, sifat memuakkanmu yang pura-pura tak peduli itu mirip dengan _shooter_ penggila Oha Asa, selera makanmu yang besar pun persis dengan si bayi Titan ungu. Bahkan kau juga sama keras kepalanya dengan si bodoh yang kini sekolah di Touou, benar-benar menyebalkan, tidak patuh tapi bisa diandalkan. Kupikir kau punya semua hal unik dari teman-temanku, tapi aku sadar, bahwa aku tak pernah melihatmu seceria si model cengeng itu.

Tak pernah sekali pun aku melihat senyummu, justru kau malah berani menatap mataku dengan dagu terangkat membuatku serasa becermin.

Hey gadis keras kepala….

Bagaimana kalau kubuat kau tersenyum, meski gunting ini yang harus memaksamu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **kami membuat cerita ini dalam format Akashi x Reader, dulu pernah kami tulis disini, tapi kami hapus karena ada beberapa hal yang perlu dibenahi lagi**

 **Dan demi mematuhi rules & guidelines, seutuhnya cerita tidak ditampilkan disini. Kami mentransfernya ke akun wattpad kami 'kaze_nouta'.**

 **silahkan cek akun tersebut dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak.  
thank you very much!**


	2. Coral

**Chapter 1: Coral**

* * *

"[l/n]-chan, ayo latihan." Miura Aiko, teman kelas sebelah – atau tepatnya anak kelas unggulan – yang merupakan rekanmu di klub musik mendatangi kelasmu yang sudah sepi, wajahnya terlihat sangat riang dan antusias mengajakmu latihan kali ini meski di kelasnya tadi diadakan pre-test matematika, "Sebentar lagi akan ada festival kebudayaan, dan kita mendapat permintaan untuk mengisi acara, jadi kita harus sering-sering latihan."

Gadis tersebut menyengir senang dan menarik lengan seragammu, " _Dakara_ , kalau nanti kita sukses _perfom_ , tahun depan kita pasti akan mendapatkan anggota baru."

" _Iie'_ , aku ada urusan." Tolakmu cepat, membuat Miura terhenyak dengan tingkahmu yang seenaknya itu.

" _C-chotto_ , kau bahkan tidak tahu lagu apa yang akan kita bawa– Hee?! [l/n]-chan!" Teriaknya padamu yang sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan dirinya tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasannya, "[l/n]-chan, dengarkan aku."

Bagimu, latihan adalah hal yang sangat membosankan. _Toh_ kau mudah memahami semua _chord_ musik dan selalu bisa menyesuaikan permainan dari rekan-rekanmu di klub hanya dalam waktu dua jam. Kau benar-benar menguasai semuanya, mulai dari menyanyi dan petikkan gitarnya, bisa dikatakan kau mempunyai nada sempurna, lalu untuk apa latihan? Buang-buang waktu, _'Lebih baik aku tidur'_ pikirmu yang kini merogoh saku jasmu dan mengeluarkan lollipop untuk dimakan. Headphone yang sedari menggantung di lehermu mulai kau pakai, jemari sibuk memilih lagu dari iPod hingga musik _japan rock_ kesukaanmu memenuhi indera pendengaranmu. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain mendengarkan musik tanpa mendengar suara lain yang menyebalkan, apalagi suara Miura yang mengajakmu latihan.

Langit sore terlihat begitu menyilaukan, warna merah dan jingganya menembus jendela, menghadirkan siluet di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang terlihat lenggang sejak bel pulang sekolah berdentang setengah jam yang lalu. Mungkin ada beberapa yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah dan itu pun hanya anak-anak dari klub yang mengadakan kegiatan latihan seusai jam belajar. Membayangkan latihan saja sudah membuatmu mengantuk, kalau bukan karena mencintai musik, mungkin kau takkan sudi masuk klub yang sepi peminat itu.

Selain dirimu, klub musik hanya terdiri dari tiga orang laki-laki berisik dan seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah Miura. Tapi si gadis berambut _olive_ tersebut tidak memainkan _instrument_ mana pun, sebutlah ia _manager_ layaknya klub olahraga, ia hanya gadis telaten yang sangat bersemangat dalam latihan, dan merupakan seorang motivator sejati jika klub musik mati suri karena Hiro _sensei_ – pembimbing klub – tidak sempat mengurusi klub musik. Sebenarnya Hiro _sensei_ adalah pelatih klub sepak bola, namun ia tak tega melihat klub musik ditiadakan. Akibatnya ia merangkap menjadi pembimbing klub musik, meski pada kenyataannya klub sepak bola adalah prioritas utamanya.

Saking asiknya mendengar lagu sambil memakan lolipop tanpa melihat ke sekeliling, kau menabrak seorang laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari ruang OSIS Rakuzan yang letaknya tepat di sebelah kananmu. Menabrak? Akh, mungkin tepatnya kau yang ditabrak mengingat semua orang tidak cukup pandai menyadari keberadaanmu. Cukup keras benturan itu terasa di bahu kananmu sampai sebuah ringisan kecil keluar dari bibirmu. Matamu kini melirik pada sang pelaku yang sudah menabrakmu barusan, pandanganmu pun jatuh pada seorang laki-laki tampan 176cm, berambut _crimson_ dan memiliki mata _heterochromathic_ yang indah. Kau pun sadar bahwa ia adalah ketua OSIS, bintang pelajar, sekaligus kapten basket di Rakuzan. " _Gomen_." Ujarmu pendek yang sama sekali tak direspon oleh Akashi, ia justru menatapmu dalam-dalam tepat ke manik coral-mu seolah maafmu barusan terdengar tidak enak di telinganya.

Kau terpaku dan merasa jengah ditatap sebegitu intensnya – sampai kau tidak sadar bahwa kini alismu saling bertaut – lagi pula kau tahu sekali dengan rumor tentang Akashi yang punya harga diri tinggi, suka memerintah, dan dingin. Tentu saja rumor tersebut cukup memberitahumu bahwa kau tidak perlu berurusan dengan lelaki aneh – menurutmu – yang punya banyak fans ini. Baru beberapa langkah saat melenggang pergi untuk menghindar dari Akashi, terdengar lagi suara Miura dibelakangmu, "[l/n]-chan! Hiro _sensei_ akan memarahiku kalau kau bolos latihan lagi, aku ti – ." Miura tercekat saat melihat ada Akashi disana, sesegera ia menunduk dan memberi salam, " _D-doumo_ , Akashi-kun." Yang kemudian hanya dijawab anggukan pelan dari Akashi yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya.

Kau mengernyit melihat Miura yang begitu sungkan pada lelaki _crimson_ ini, tapi kau tak begitu peduli, karena saat ini kau hanya peduli untuk pulang ke rumah agar bisa tidur sepuasnya, "Tanpa latihan pun aku bisa ingat dengan semua _chord_ -nya dengan mudah, aku juga bisa menyesuaikan gitarku pada permainan kalian." Ujarmu yang kemudian mengambil langkah.

"Tapi [l/n]-chan, kau kan juga menyanyi, bagaimana bisa kami latihan kalau vocalisnya pun tidak ada?"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah ada latihan."

 _Skak mat._

Diam-diam sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah Akashi, sikapmu barusan telah mengingatkannya pada orang yang benci dengan latihan Basket saat di SMP-nya dulu. Sangat mirip. Tak mau kehilangan akal, Miura pun kembali menyeru namamu, " _Ne_ , [l/n]-chan! Bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir kau es krim _vanilla_ setelah pulang latihan nanti?"

Kau masih tak menyahut.

"Aku juga akan membelikanmu keripik dan permen _strawberry_ kesukaanmu!" Teriak Miura lagi, Akashi yang melihat kalian hanya terdiam menunggu responmu seakan adegan rayu-merayu ini terlihat menarik di matanya. "Maiubo, [l/n]-chan! Kau boleh membelinya 2 kotak, dan aku yang akan membayarnya. Kalau sampai hari H nanti kau mau latihan, semuanya akan aku berikan masing-masing perhari."

Dan kali ini langkahmu terhenti, kau membalikan badanmu dan menyeringai puas dengan tawaran yang diberikan Miura. " _Hai hai,_ aku datang latihan, ingatlah dengan apa yang kau tawarkan padaku barusan, Miura. Lagi pula aku datang latihan bukan karena ingin, tapi kau yang mengiming-imingiku dengan _snack_." Ucapmu yang kemudian berbalik arah dan pergi melangkah menuju gedung B tepat dimana klub musik berada, hal itu tentu saja meninggalkan rasa puas di hati Miura yang masih kini tersenyum senang meski ia harus merelakan uang saku bulanannya akan terpotong 40%.

" _Arigato_ [l/n]-chan!" Sahut Miura senang yang kemudian menyusulmu jika saja Akashi tak menyergap bahunya, Miura menelan ludah kaget mendapati bahunya ditahan oleh ketua kelasnya, "Eh? Akashi-kun, a-ada apa?"

"Siapa dia, Aiko?"

Gadis itu tercekat, sedikit bingung mengapa orang seperti Akashi ingin tahu hal semacam ini – apalagi ini tentang perempuan – namun Miura takkan menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan kecil ini, sang Kaisar Rakuzan tidak suka dibantah, " _E-etto_ … [your name], kelas 1-3." Jawab Miura mengundang senyum remeh di bibir Akashi yang membuat Miura jadi takut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi menyudahi lagu yang ia dengar dari iPod-nya dan menyeringai puas mendengarnya, entah bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahuimu yang jelas-jelas satu angkatan dengannya di Rakuzan selama hampir dua bulan ini. Sedikit kaget saat Miura Aiko mengatakan bahwa kau selalu muncul tanpa terdeteksi jika tidak sedang bersuara, terkadang para guru sering dibuat kaget olehmu yang muncul tiba-tiba di kursi belakang saat pelajaran berlangsung walau pada kenyataannya kau benar-benar tidak 'muncul'seperti kata mereka. Itu cukup mengingatkan Akashi Seijuro kepada salah seorang kawan lamanya di Teiko dulu, pantas saja ia sempat sedikit kaget – meski tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya – karena sadar kalau dirinya sudah menabrakmu. Entah mengapa melihat sosokmu untuk pertama kalinya tadi justru mengundang rasa penasarannya, sepertinya hawa keberadaan Mayuzumi tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan denganmu sampai seorang Akashi Seijuuro pun tidak menyadarinya. Benar-benar menarik.

Mendengus pelan melihat data dirimu dari dokumen yang ada di tangannya, Akashi merasa dirinya cukup tertarik melihat latar belakangmu. Memenangkan banyak kompetisi dalam bidang seni, mendapat peringkat ketiga saat seleksi masuk Rakuzan dan berasal dari keluarga menengah di Tokyo, tapi anehnya malah menetap sendirian di sebuah apartemen murah di Kyoto. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum remeh membaca poin yang satu ini, untuk apa gadis sepertimu jauh-jauh dari Tokyo malah memilih sekolah di Kyoto dan tinggal sendirian? Memangnya tidak ada sekolah yang lebih menarik disana? Atau jangan-jangan kau diusir?

Jemarinya kini mematikan saklar lampu kamarnya dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur yang terletak di nakas sisi kasurnya, tubuhnya ia rebahkan dengan dokumen yang ia letakkan begitu saja di sampingnya. Memejamkan mata, sekali lagi ia memutar lagu dari iPod-nya tanpa repot-repot menggunakan _hadset_ atau pun _headphone_. Lantunan suaramu yang menyanyikan lagu _mellow_ pun sayup-sayup terdengar mengisi kesunyian kamar luasnya. Jangan tanya mengapa Akashi punya rekaman lagu maupun data tentangmu seperti tadi, dia punya _orang suruhan_ tanpa harus repot-repot mencari tahu sendiri, ia bisa mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah. Ponsel yang sedari tadi ada di nakas kini melantunkan sebuah dering pendek tanda _e-mail_ masuk, matanya terbuka dan diambilnya ponsel untuk melihat isi pesan hingga seringaian khasnya terukir jelas di paras tampannya.

Tidak ada kalimat apapun di _e-mail-_ nya, hanya ada hanya sebuah lampiran foto yang menampilkan seorang gadis manis berambut panjang sewarna _cinnamon_ tengah melamun di jembatan. Manik heterokomnya berkilat menatap layar ponsel, entah mengapa kau begitu _menarik_ bagi seorang Akashi Seijuuro hanya dalam pandangan pertama.

* * *

 **Untuk cerita lengkapnya, silahkan cek di akun wattpad "kaze_nouta"**

 **Kami tidak melanjutkan cerita ini di FFN terkait story chara x reader**

 **Jadi jangan berharap chapter 2 dan seterusnya akan dipublish disini**

 **Terimakasih untuk pengertiannya**


End file.
